


Stay Still

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other way that stop moving can be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still

“Donut, I swear to god, if you move one more time, I’m going to slit your throat.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it is really hard to get comfortable when we’re bouncing around like this!”

“We already took off our armor, how much more comfort do you need?”

Donut just grumbled, trying not to shift too much and bother the blue underneath him. The jeep was packed, with Simmons squeezed between Grif’s arms while he drove and Caboose chatting away on Sarge’s lap in the backseat. There were so many of them that they had to take off their armor just to fit everyone in. And it left light little Donut sitting on Tucker’s lap in the passenger seat.

Donut shifted again and he heard Tucker sigh behind him. The blue had his head on his hand, his arm propped on the door of the jeep as best he could without the bumping of the machine making him punch himself in the face. Donut had his ankles crossed and his back straight, simply trying not to fall backwards into the other soldier.

Grif turned a corner and Donut shifted again, trying not to fall to the left and upset his position. Tucker wasn’t exactly huge, and Donut just barely fit into his lap anyway, despite all of the moving and bumping the jeep was causing.

“Hold on,” Grif said, and the pink soldier grabbed the handle on the jeep door as they went into a shallow ditch and back out the other side, splashing through the small stream in the center. Tucker made a small noise and Donut turned to try and look at him.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not hurting you am I? Cause I could move-“

“No! No Donut, I’m fine, just… wasn’t expecting the bump.”

“But Grif-“

“Just shut up Donut.”

The pink soldier scoffed and turned to face the front again, trying not to move too much against the blue. He really regretted calling shotgun’s lap; Sarge was a second away from taking it, but when he called it, the older red had swiftly changed to the backseat with Caboose. Donut sighed, not even noticing his own motion until Tucker let out a slight hiss.

Donut sighed.

“Tucker, if I’m hurting you, tell me.”

“You aren’t hurting me Donut! Only when you move!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but if I’m sliding off, then I have to move!”

“Will you two shut up, Grif is trying to drive!”

Both of the soldiers in the passengers seat turned to see Simmons glaring at them. Donut rolled his eyes and looked to his right. Tucker continued his staring contest with Simmons before the maroon soldier started to chuckle.

“Wow. Bad timing, huh?”

Grif looked at Tucker.

“Bad timing for wh-“ he trailed off, smirking at Tucker and shaking his head. The blue soldier knew he was blushing, but he tried to ignore it and focused on the trees to his right.

“Keep your eyes on the road Grif.”

Donut glanced at the driver curiously, but Grif just smirked and kept his eyes on the road. That was, until he made sure not to tell them when the next large bump was coming up. Then he made sure to watch them again.

Caboose let out a short yelp as the jeep bounced, and Simmons latched onto Grif’s arms. Donut went up slightly, bumping backwards and flush into Tucker’s chest. The blue gave a small cry, his hands moving instinctively to catch the blond, latching onto his waist.

Donut quickly began moving himself back into his original position, squirming for a minute.

“Oh god, sorry Tucker, I just wasn’t exp-“ he stopped moving and speaking at the same time, hearing Tucker’s breath hitch when he did. He turned his head so that he could see the aqua soldier’s face. Tucker’s eyes were wide and Donut could only describe them as scared, and there was a blush now evident on the other soldier’s cheeks.

Donut sat still for a moment, taking in the newfound information, before moving back to his original place, not saying a word but wriggling against Tucker a little more than he probably needed to. There was silence between the two for a while before they hit another bump, Donut practically grinding into Tucker. The blue soldier let out a yelp, ignoring Simmons’ slightly confused gaze on him.

“What the hell was that?” he whispered into Donut’s ear, making sure that the others couldn’t hear him over the roar of the warthog’s engine and Caboose’s voice.

“Oh, you know. Just making sure you don’t calm down before we get there!”

He watched Tucker blink once, twice, three times out of his peripheral vision before he opened his mouth.

“What are you two talking about?”

Simmons was still staring at them, and Tucker leveled his glare towards the cyborg.

“Just talking about what our strategy is going to be when we get there!”

There was silence again for a while. And then Donut shifted again. Tucker groaned almost inaudibly, though whether it was out of annoyance, something else, or both, Donut couldn’t tell.

All he knew was that this road trip was the best one yet. And that he totally didn’t regret calling shotgun’s lap now.


End file.
